


No Risk, No Fun

by lennongirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfiller 2x10, M/M, POV First Person, POV Justin Taylor, Season/Series 02, ‘Fuck me’-scene aka: hotrough!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennongirl/pseuds/lennongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” I chant, all my thoughts now concentrating on this one idea alone – Brian fucking me hard, rough and fast, without any restraints left. I want him to take me, claim me, mark me as his. I need him to make me feel safe by literally fucking me senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Risk, No Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2004.

I feel weird. This must’ve been the very first time that sex with Brian didn’t distract me from whatever thoughts were racing through my brain. I was enjoying it, of course. It was terrific as usual. But… some tiny part of my brain wasn’t with the fucking. While Brian was lying behind me, pushing in and out in a slow but steady rhythm, my mind was preoccupied with other things. This had never happened before.

I know what’s wrong, though. It’s about the kid everyone dubbed ‘Dumpster Boy’ and what happened to him. I just can’t stop thinking about it. At one point during the sex, I opened my eyes and it felt as if the headlines of the newspapers lying around the bed were laughing in my face. Guess that’s why I couldn’t let go completely. I’m fucked up.

“Do you think he knew who killed him?” I ask Brian while I look at the paper again.

“Who?” he asks me back and continues dressing. I should’ve known it was pointless. He’s probably forgotten about the incident already, lucky him. I don’t answer, I only wave the paper at him.

“How the fuck do I know?” And that’s it, the topic’s settled for Brian.

But I still can’t let go. And then another thought enters my mind. “Maybe we know him,” I think aloud. “Maybe we fucked him.”

“That’d be hot,” Brian teases, maybe to annoy me, maybe to distract me, maybe both. Does he ever worry about these things? I mean, the trick the other night… It was hot fucking him together with Brian; alright, the guy was hot, but hotness alone is surely no guarantee for sanity, is it?

“Like that guy last night,” I continue expressing the thoughts whirling in my head. “We didn’t know him. We didn’t know anything about him. He could’ve done anything to us.”

Brian finally finishes zipping his trousers and moves over to the bed I’m still lying on. “The first time you came here, you didn’t know anything about me.” He climbs onto the mattress until he’s standing above me. “I could’ve done anything to you,” he adds and kicks me softly.

I turn around to face him. “I was pretty sure you were going to fuck me.” I can’t believe Brian’s comparing our first night together with the murder. 

Brian lowers his body until he’s sitting on my lap. “Then what?” he asks and I frown. He’s kinda lost me now. I don’t know whether he’s just teasing me or if he’s up for a second round already. I most certainly am. I can’t help it, feeling his familiar weight on me always sets my mind to sex by default.

All of a sudden, Brian scoots in close, grabs my wrists and spreads my arms, pinning them to the mattress. 

“What if…” Brian’s question hangs in the air. I’m a bit surprised by his actions and chuckle; I’m still not sure what he’s up to; is he trying to annoy me or seduce me? He moves lower and lets his tongue trail up my body, across my stomach, chest and neck until he reaches my chin. Mmmh. I like the turn of events very much. 

“What if…” he asks again and then, before I know what’s going on his hands clamp down on my neck, cutting off my air. “I’d started to strangle you?” he finishes his question.

“I’d rather you’d choked me with your dick,” I joke. And then I see something flicker in Brian’s eyes and realize he’s not fooling around anymore. His next words almost make me shiver. “You could’ve been dead.”

“Brian,” I gasp. I try to sound annoyed, but it comes out as a lame begging. He’s still strangling me and it’s becoming uncomfortable; yet it’s somehow exciting and hot in a perverted way. Guess the lack of oxygen is messing with my mind now. Brian sticks out his tongue and brings it close to my lips to lick my mouth. As if by reflex, my own tongue moves to meet his briefly, and then I realize what I’m doing. What he’s doing.

“Cut it out,” I growl and slap his hands away from my neck. Brian grabs my wrists, spreads my arms again and eyes me carefully before he lets go and leans back.

“You came here not knowing what was gonna happen,” he states, “that was part of the thrill.”

The words strike a chord somewhere inside me. I can’t exactly pinpoint it, because I never really thought about it before. Maybe that’s what was bothering me earlier, at least to an extent. That I could’ve ended the same way as Dumpster Boy did, theoretically speaking. Because Brian’s right, in a way. It wasn’t only his good looks or the mesmerizing way he moved that attracted me. 

I didn’t have any clue about him the night we met. Sure, he could’ve done me harm, naïve and inexperienced as I was. All I wanted was to lose my virginity, so I went home with him, not knowing what would await me. And I was thrilled because I had no idea what was going to happen. No risk, no fun, right? That thought did excite me, I have to admit. And it does excite me now. 

But there’s more to it. The way Brian’s voice sounds, the way his body is hovering above mine, the way he’s in control of the situation… of me. I’m turned on by all of it, and Brian’s movements only add to my arousal. His hand slides down along his body and he shortly cups himself through his pants. I stare at him and remain silent, my breathing getting more ragged by the second.

“It’s what made you hard.” Brian’s hand proceeds and finally reaches my own crotch, pushing against my growing erection. I feel my tongue darting out again, wetting the corner of my mouth. I can’t help it. I’m mesmerized.

Brian leans closer and chuckles softly. “You’re hard now, just thinking about it.”

I am. Brian’s rubbing my cock now, through the trousers. It’s fucking hot. He unbuckles my belt, pops the buttons open and reaches inside. His mouth opens and he shows me his tongue again, teasing, challenging.

“The danger…” he says, his voice soft, seductive almost. His next words are a mere whisper: “The excitement…”

Brian grinds his crotch against mine, his hand holding onto my cock trapped between us, and it’s more than I can take. I grab his head and pull it back. He lets it happen, lets me take over for this short moment; I guess he’s as aroused as I am. He breathes against my face, mouth opened wide. He waits for me to give him permission to carry this on. There’s just one thing left to say.

“Fuck me.” 

I don’t add ‘hard’ or ‘roughly’, because Brian knows what I asked. He answers my plea by reclaiming control over the situation. He slaps my hand away from his head, pins me down on the mattress once more and leans down to bite my shoulder. I cry out in pain, fuck, it really hurts and I’m sure the mark will be visible for a few days. All the same, I thrust my hips back against Brian’s body, because it’s so hot – the pain can’t rival the arousal.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” I chant, all my thoughts now concentrating on this one idea alone – Brian fucking me hard, rough and fast, without any restraints left. I want him to take me, claim me, mark me as his. I need him to make me feel safe by literally fucking me senseless.

I wiggle my hips to help Brian with pulling my pants further down. At the same time, he licks and sucks the fresh bruise on my shoulder, making me tingle all over. Suddenly, his weight leaves my body. He rolls to the side and starts working on his own clothes, freeing himself of the garments he put on just a moment ago. A button springs off when he yanks his vest open, but he doesn’t mind. I lick my lips when his bare chest becomes visible. I move closer, I have to taste it.

My tongue swirls across Brian’s naked flesh. I don’t follow a certain pattern, I’m not able to work systematically anymore and Brian’s fast movements make it impossible anyway. I just lick and suck at whatever I can reach. His skin is covered by a delicate layer of sweat and I use both my senses of taste and smell to greedily take as much of it as I can. Before too long, Brian has shrugged his clothes off and pushes me back down. I feel his hard cock pressing against my hip, demanding attention. Oh god. This is going to be good.

“Fuck me,” I utter again and this time, it’s more a moan than anything else.

“I’ll fuck you, alright,” he promises and quickly flips me over onto my stomach. The movements are too fast for my body to follow suit and I have to disentangle my limbs. The moment I’m done, Brian’s strong hands grab my legs and pull me up to my knees. I hear him opening a condom and turn my head to watch him prepare himself, but he pushes my head and chest back down. 

“Don’t look,” he commands. “Stay put. I’m gonna give you another one you’ll always remember.”

I obey and stay positioned the way he wants, head on the mattress, ass up in the air. I close my eyes, still breathing hard and bracing myself for what’s to come. 

And then, without any prior warning, he pushes all the way in. My eyes pop open and I cry aloud for the second time tonight. I’m already open from the previous fuck – but still, he didn’t even touch me or anything, he just drove right in and now I feel as if he’s tearing me apart.

But it’s so damn good. I don’t know why, not sure I ever want to, but it feels good and right.

Brian bends down until his chest is pressed against my back. “That what you wanted?” He pulls out only to thrust back in with full force. I clench my teeth and they come together so abruptly that my tongue doesn’t make it in time, and the taste of copper fills my mouth. 

“That’s it, hm?” Brian continues, matching each word with another fierce thrust that hits my prostate. “That’s what you thought it would be like the first night? What you secretly hoped for?”

“God, yes!” I scream and now I don’t even bother to close my mouth; it just falls open, my sore tongue hanging out. I probably look like a dog in heat, which is only fair, ‘cause that’s just how I feel. “Fuck me,” I somehow manage to scream, my vocabulary reduced to a pathetic plea. “Brian, FUCK ME!”

He grunts and leans back, his hands grip my hips, fingers digging into my skin, probably leaving more bruises. It’s okay. No, it’s more than that. It’s fucking amazing.

Brian pounds in and out of me fiercely, pulling my body up and pushing it back down in time with his thrusts, making the fuck as hard and rough as possible. It’s not that our other encounters are all gentle and quiet, but this is… extreme. And just what I need.

I feel something hitting the heated skin of my back, probably a drop of Brian’s sweat, and it triggers a cascade of moans and groans that pour out of my mouth. Brian answers in his own way, by accentuating his moves with grunts. Other than that, the noise of Brian’s crotch slapping against my ass in a staccato rhythm is filling the air, it almost sounds like the squeezing of a tube of lube and only adds to my excitement in a very Pavlovian way.

Except for his fingers pressing against my hips, Brian doesn’t touch me. But he doesn’t need to, I feel my balls tingle already. Brian must notice I’m close, too, ‘cause then he leans down one more time.

“You can come like this? Just by me fucking you?” he asks and I’m not sure how he manages to obtain such a level of coherency while he’s plowing my ass like that. The husky tone of his voice, however, combined with the way his words are slightly slurred let me know that he’s about to lose it, too.

“Yes, I can… will… come,” I stutter and the moment I say it, my climax hits me. I come for what feels like an eternity, shooting all over the blanket. “God,” I pant when I’m spent. “Brian…” is the last word I whimper before I feel my legs giving away. But Brian’s got me, he’s holding onto me, making sure I don’t collapse. He drives in and out of me a few more times and eventually comes, too, producing another deep grumbling noise while he unloads himself deep inside me.

It’s possible I passed out for a few seconds, I don’t know. Next thing I realize is that I’m lying on the bed, Brian on top of me, both of us breathing heavily. I feel dizzy and try to move, but it doesn’t work. And that’s not only because of Brian, it’s my own body… it won’t. Not yet.

So I just close my eyes and try to relax. I feel Brian’s heart pounding rapidly inside his chest. It’s strange. Although this session has been so very rough and hard, although there was no gentleness involved at all, I feel closer to Brian than I have in a while. I feel good. Plus, this time, I wasn’t distracted. Brian’s rough ride cleared my brain – at least for now. I sigh contentedly and Brian shifts on top of me. He pulls out and rolls over to my side. I open my eyes and look at him.

“Hey,” he says. “You’re okay?”

“Mh-hm. Fine.”

“Good. No more worries now?”

“Nope.”

“Okay then.” He gives me a quick kiss before he gets up and picks his clothes up from the floor. “I hope you know how to sew,” he snarls while he inspects his vest. “Or know someone who does.”

“I’ll take care of it,” I reply, not really in the mood for some banter. I just want to lie here and… just lie here. Until my body decides it’s still alive.

“Alright. I’m off for a shower. You can search for that button, once you’re done daydreaming.”

I smile at nobody and nothing in particular. I don’t feel weird anymore. I feel safe. 

As soon as I can move my arm again, I shove the fucking newspapers away from the bed. No more worries right now. And then I finally get up and slowly stagger towards the bathroom. I bet Brian hasn’t finished showering yet. 

 

~End~


End file.
